The specific aim of this multiuser equipment grant is to improve research through the acquisition of a Zeiss EM10 electron microscope and Balzers freeze fracture equipment. The studies currently hindered by lack of modern equipment are supported by 10 major NIH grants. However, due to the excellent collaborative environment at the Medical University of South Carolina, these grants plus other non-NIH grants and many co-investigators on each grant make the actual number of professional personnel that will be helped to number over 25 researchers. The studies proposed number 13 with a great diversity of projects. Included are projects on lectin histochemistry, cystic fibrosis, diabetes mellitus, drug toxicity, Wilm's tumor and hypertension, but to name a few. All are in need of modern ultrastructural equipment for studies to proceed as well as freeze fracture equipment to study cell membranes. The acquisition of the proposed facility will greatly strengthen the attainment of the biomedical research goals of our principal investigators and strengthen overall research at this institution.